La vérité sur les Dramione
by Wizzy8
Summary: La vérité vraie sur les Dramione. Ces chers Dramiones, vous voyez... SI, vous voyez ! Allez, ne faites pas celui qui n'a rien compris à ce que je viens de dire ! Je vous conterai la vraie de vraie relation entre Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Leur vie sans pincettes et aucune figure de style pour enjoliver l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs, sautillant comme une biche à laquelle un chasseur aurait tiré dans la jambe. Soudain, elle croisa Malfoy et sa bande. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de sautiller et le pulvérisa du regard – si c'était possible. Drago Lucius Malfoy n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Ils se placèrent tous les deux face à face en une position mi-sumo, mi-cow-boy et se fixèrent sans un mot. Drago leva lentement son bras pour pointer de deux doigts sur ses propres yeux et les tendre vers ceux d'Hermione.

\- C'est une provocation ?, siffla-t-elle.

Sous l'effet de la colère, Hermione lâcha malencontreusement un pet. Mais pas n'importe quel pet. Le pet ultime ! Le genre de gros pet bien gras qui fait bien mal aux fesses et qui serait capable d'asphyxier tout Poudlard. Hermione, ne rougit pourtant pas, mais savoura avec délice l'image de son rival s'étouffant avec les relents putrides de son gaz. Hermione sourit de victoire en se rendant compte qu'elle avait gagné haut les fesses. Elle leva le poing en l'air et se retourna avec tellement de puissance qu'elle fit revenir au nez de son ennemi d'autres effluves maléfiques. Elle éclata d'un rire sadique tout en se rendant fièrement à son cours de Runes.


	2. Chapter 2

Le professeur de Runes étant malheureusement absent – pour cause d'asphyxie, on se demandait pourquoi – était remplacé par un remplaçant… oui, logique. Le-dit remplaçant arriva. Il posa sa mallette sur son bureau et se plaça face à ses nouveaux élèves en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je m'appelle Gazderm Yonne et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Runes durant l'absence de Mme Vector. Mais vous pouvez tout simplement m'appeler Mr Yonne.

Le nom du remplaçant paraissait bizarre. Drago tourna et retourna dans sa tête le nom du professeur. Gazderm… Yonne. Gazderm Yonne. Gaz… derm… Yonne. Gazdermyonne ? Non, Drago ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre ce qui clochait dans ce nom. Il laissa alors tomber.

\- Je vais vous rendre les copies de votre contrôle que m'a confié Mme Vector.

* * *

 _ **Bon... Voilà, je sais, c'est très fin.**_

 _ **Je pense aussi que... que je sais que je suis totalement folle.**_

 _ **MAIS ,... cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps (**raaaah, je déteste cette expression ! **).**_

 _ **Bien, redevenons la personne la plus sérieuse que nous pouvons redevenir en sachant que beaucoup de personnes ont lu ma légère déficience mentale.**_

 _ **Ces chapitres sont très courts, mais je pense poster la suite rapidement, nous sommes en vacances après tout ! (** ne tenez pas en compte cette petite folle qui parle d'elle même à la deuxième personne du pluriel, comme si elle n'était pas déjà toute seule dans sa tête ,hein ?! **)**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eet... (** petit bug, pas de problème de nous inquiétez pas **) et**_ voilà _ **!**_

 _ **Wizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy ! (** Mais qui est cette folle qui se tape un délire en mettant plein de ''z'' à sa signature ? **)**_

 _ **Bon, ok...**_

 _ **Wizzy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

POV Drago Lucius Malfoy

Opération chasse de petites chaussettes. Aha, vous aviez cru qu'on chassait des petites quoi, hein ?

Blaise Zabini, mon poteau du futur, était de l'autre côté du couloir. Oreillette à l'oreille, il me fit un signe de main. Je me collai à la colonne de marbre derrière moi, en mode agent spécial. Oui, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais ce qu'est un agent spécial. Écouter en cachette la petite Granger avait des avantages, vous voyez. Maintenant, j'avais autant de classe que dans Men in Black. Enfin, je ne dis pas du tout que je n'avais aucune classe avant de connaître les propos télé-filmiques de cette S.D.B, mais voilà quoi…

Et encore oui, son nom de code est S.D.B. Je trouve ça d'autant plus classe que ''Miss-je-sais-tout'' ou ''Sang-de-bourbe'' ou ''Rat-de-bibliothèque''. Puis, tous ces tirets entre les mots m'énervaient.

Bref, revenons à nos Sombrals. La petite blondinette Loufoca gardait ses chaussettes dans sa poche. Non mais sérieusement, qui garderait ses chaussettes dans sa poche ? Et puis, il y a un certain temps, j'eus écouté une conversation entre elle et Potty dans un couloir. Cette sotte pensait que les… je ne me rappelle même plus du nom de ces foutus créatures. Remarque, elle en inventait une toutes les secondes. Et donc, elle croyait que des créatures accrochaient ses chaussettes en haut d'une poutre d'un couloir, où bien les clouait tout en haut d'un poteau de marbre. Haha, jeune ignare ! C'était moi ! Elle ne se doutait d'absolument rien, rien de rien !

Ah, justement, la voici qui passait dans notre couloir. Comme prévu. Je lançai un sourire machiavélique à mon re-fré de la zone. Il m'indiqua d'un hochement de tête le commencement de la mission top spéciale. Je m'approchai lentement et rapidement de ma proie, avec des sauts de gazelle – j'avais aussi appris ça de la S.D.B – et je dégainai ma baguette, les jambes écartées.

\- Accio chaussettes !

Les-dites chaussettes atterrirent dans mes mains, et je retournai dans ma cachette avec un rire.

\- Arrête de glousser comme Mc Go, tu vas nous faire repérer !, me chuchota Zab-Zab dans mon oreille par la transmission des machins moldus.

Mais pourtant, mon rire avait tout de purement viril !

\- Espèce de gros menteur !, lui répondis-je.

\- Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut – euh !

Pour seule réponse, je pris les chaussettes – soit-dit en passant très singulières – et les fis léviter sur les deux oreilles pointues d'une gargouille. Je ris (et de façon virile, je vous l'acc…

\- Mais arrête, on dirait une vieille sénile !, gronda mon poteau.

\- Toi-même, grognai-je.

Je me retournai d'un pas digne de ma p'tite Severus adorée et croisai les bras en affichant la mine la plus boudeuse au monde. Ma number one. La top du top.

Quand soudaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… Gros gros suspense.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'être encore là si vous êtes encore là.**_

 _ **Ca ne veut rien dire, mais c'est pas grave, c'est un compliment, vous savez !**_

 _ **Wizzy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**POV d'une P'tite Mouche Qui Se Baladai** t  
elle avait l'accent d'Igor Karkaroff)… (imaginez une mouche qui zozote et qui a un accent russe).

Ah là là… Mais zet endrroit était vrraiment dé-zo-lant. Entrre le vioque et zon chat poilou qui me pulvérrizait dou pulvérrizant toutes les zinq minutes, la blondaze aux cheveux gominés, zon pote sympatoche et la petite avec les cheveux dou Rroi Lion, ze peux vous dire qu'il y avait laaarrge de quoi z'amuzer un peu. Z'étais trranquillement pozée sour oune garrrgouille dans un des couloirrs quand ze vois la blondaze. Il se tient comme ze prrof de pozions louche comme de mon prremier caca. Zeverousse Rogue. Et d'un coup, y'a le Rroi Lion qui ze rramène.

Ze crrouas qu'elle a dou caca au coucoul.  
Elle a rraison zette petiotte. Z'est le meilleurre manièrrre de drraguer zon namourreux. Ma maman me l'a apprris.  
Et vou la tête que la blondaze fait à ze moment, ze peux vous azurrer que z'est la meilleurre des idées. Il est zédouit.

* * *

 _ **Voilà. Un petit chapitre en attendant la suite. La suite sera plus sérieuse. Moins dans ce que je fais, c'est-à-dire la caricature, mais plus dans le réel et drôle quand même. Je sais pas si vous avez compris, mais vous comprendrez plus tard. Bisouuuuuuus**_

 _ **Wizzy**_


	5. Chapter 5

Petit message spécial.

Tout d'abord, je remercie grandement les reviewers. Ca me fait très plaisir que ce que j'écrive vous fasse plaisir.

Ensuiiiite, LE message.

La suite de cette fic ne sera pas comme le début de cette fic. ( _Haha_ … )

Ce que je veux vous dire, vraiment, c'est que… la suite sera plus sérieuse. Elle sera quand même humoristique, mais moins que les précédents chapitres. Je rajouterai néanmoins quelques '' _épisodes de la P'tite Mouche qui se baladait''_ alias le sosie de Karkaroff. Je vais dénoncer (ooooh comme en cours de français pour les dissertations engagées) les petites choses qui arrivent dans la vie quotidienne, et dans un couple (comme une gastro, ça peut arriver). Mais, tout en restant dans le sérieux et le réalisme, compte tenu des âges des personnages.

* Priez pour Rowling notre dieu tout puissant *


	6. Chapter 6

\- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_ Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'vous en supplie… arrêtez !

Harry se recroqueville sous la table, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

\- Allons, mon p'tit bonhomme ce n'est rien !

\- Non !

Le professeur Lupin se dirige lentement et sûrement vers le bureau où Harry Potter s'est caché, cachant derrière son dos l'arme du crime.

\- Allez, ça ne te fera pas de mal, insiste-t-il.

OoOoOoO

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie._

\- Chocolat… chocolat… choco… lat…

Harry se balance d'avant en arrière, le regard perdu, sur le lit de l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet de Mme Pomfresh. Hermione et Ron arrivent en courant et se placent eux aussi devant le lit de leur ami.

\- Harry… tu vas bien ?, demande Ron en tendant une main vers son épaule.

Harry se recule d'un bond, apeuré.

\- Il est en état de choc depuis que je l'ai récupéré devant la salle du professeur Lupin à la fin du cours.

\- Cho… co… lat…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il murmure ?, demande Hermione en se rapprochant un peu.

\- Chocolat… Choco… LAT ! CHOCOLAT ! CHOCOLAT !

Harry s'agite brusquement et il s'accroche au rideau et tente de le grimper tel Tarzan sur une liane. Hermione, très intelligente, sort un livre – d'on ne sait où – et le feuillette rapidement. Elle pointe un doigt sur une page et la lit à voix haute.

\- Les phobies se matérialisent souvent par des comportements apeurés, paranoïaques voire agressifs.

Elle jette le bouquin par dessus son épaule qui disparaît ''comme par magie''.

\- Mais oui ! Je sais pourquoi il est dans cet état. Harry a la phobie du chocolat à cause des Détraqueurs. Il ne peut même plus voir approcher un bout de Milka à moins de dix mètres. Il faisait des crises d'angoisse très souvent l'an dernier car Ron mangeait toujours ses céréales Spécial K enrobée de chocolat noir !

\- Ah, quel discernement Miss ! Je vais tout de suite trouver un antidote !


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Petit chapitre suite aux élections (catastrophiques du premier tour en France et aux élections tout court aux E-Unis)_**

 ** _Élections_**

"À voté !"

Harry Potter repartait de la salle de vote aussi dépité que le jour où il a sûr que le père Noël était un mythe.

Les élections du monde magique promettaient d'être... spéciales.

\- Candidat n1 : Tom Marvolo Jedusor Alias Voldemort

Mouvement : Votez Voldy !

Aspirations/ Programme : - Légaliser les KFC partout dans le monde

\- Élever les fonds destinés aux créations de perruques pour les personnes atteintes de cancer et nécessiteux

\- Effacer les dettes accumulées par les chirurgiens en rhinoplastie

\- La paix et les paillettes dans le monde entier

\- Candidat n2 : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Alias Lulu

Mouvement : Vote Lulu, t'es lulucky*!

(*lucky: chance)

Aspirations/ Programme : - Créer des associations de soutien aux elfes alcooliques et drogués

\- Élever les financements dans les coiffeurs teinturiers ( En coopération avec Voldy)

\- Légaliser la Mary-Jane

\- Garantir la gratuité aux cours de prévention contre la phobie des germes et bactéries

\- Candidat n3: Donald Duck Alias La carotte

Mouvement : Les carottes, ça donne un joli teint et ça rend aimable !

Aspirations/ Programme : - Baisser le prix sur les taxes agricoles et le prix des engrais pour les carottes

\- Financer les stations UV

\- Garantir la chirurgie esthétique pour tous ceux qui rêvent d'avoir des mains plus grandes que celles d'un Playmobil

\- Donner des cours gratuits sur comment être heureux et sourit sans avoir l'air d'avoir une carotte dans le popotin

\- Candidat n 4: Minerva McGonagall Alias Minerva

Mouvement : McGo McGo Let's Go !

Aspirations/ Programme : - Créer une chaine de fast food McGo ( avec ça les gens seront bien obèses)

\- Garantir la gratuité de l'éducation à vie ( enfin une sage décision !)

\- Garantir la non obligation à l'éducation (ah)

\- Donner des fonds aux chirurgiens lifteurs

\- Forcer les gens à manger bon et sain et à pratiquer au moins trois heures de sport par semaine pour qu'ils pètent la forme à 60 ans

\- Donc enlever la retraite.

\- Candidat n5: Dobby Alias Dobby

Mouvement : Le maître a donné une chaussette à Dobby !

Aspirations / Programme : - Organiser une firme transféré nationale de tricot de chaussettes

\- Créer plus d'emplois pour les elfes !

\- Candidat n6: Marine le Bic Alias BiBic

Mouvement : Légalisez les 4 couleurs

Aspirations / Programme : Arheudeukehueu

\- Aaaahrheuuuughghereu

\- HumireuuuhahahaereyeeheHumireuuuhahahaereyeeheareu

 _Magicasix : La chaîne des actualités !_

 **Les élections ne concernant uniquement les domaines cosmétiques et fast-food, nous som... [** _Non ! Donnez des chaussettes ! Donnez...] ..._ **mes dans l'obligation de voir profiler un avenir peu fructu... [** _CHAUSSETTES ! Chauuusettttes ! Chauuusetttt-SETTES !!!]_ **... eux et nous craignons pour la survie de l'espèce humaine et ... [** _Bzzz bzzzrrr Ze suis oune autrre candidat ! Ze me prezente ! Z'il vous plaît ! Eeeh Oh ! Vous avez dou caca au coucoul ? Dans les orrreilles ze crouas ploutot ! Aah la zeunesse_ **d'auzourrdoui** _...]_


	8. Chapitre 8

**_CHAPITRE SEPT_**

" MALEFOOOY !"

Le cri d'Hermione ricocha sur chacun des murs de la salle commune des préfets, les transperçant d'ondes infrasons qui resonnèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage où plusieurs élèves se retournèrent pour savoir qui en avait après le célèbre Drago Malefoy.

"Oui ?, fit nonchalamment le-dit Malefoy, assis au sol en train de faire son yoga matinal.

\- Ou les as tu mises ?, cracha la femme aux cheveux touffus, qui selon Drago, s'apparentait plus à un mélange du Yéti et de Chewbacca.

\- Précise ta pensée, répondit-il d'une voix posée.

Hermione fulminait. Elle arpentait toute la pièce, marmonnant dans sa barbe presque inexistante - son épilation de la moustache avait été reportée par l'esthéticienne magique à la semaine suivante - poussant les objets, soulevant les canapés et les fauteuils.

\- Mes Nike Air Max 97 ?! OÙ les as tu cachées !

Le coin de la bouche de Drago Malefoy tressauta, signe de nervosité. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se concentre sur son apaisement profond, qu'il ne laisse pas des ondes négatives l'atteindre. Il inspira... Et expira.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Co... Comment ça "tu ne sais pas" ?!!, s'exclama Hermione. Tu es le seul qui les ai vues !

Inspiration... Expiration.

\- Je ne les ai pas revues depuis hier soir, quand tu me les as montrées.

\- Quoi... Qu... Non !

Hermione Granger resta stoïque et s'effondra finalement sur une chaise non loin de là. Toute vie paraissait l'avoir quittée. Drago ouvrit un oeil, et soupira.

Inspiration... Expiration. Positivité. Gratitude. Amour.

\- Granger, viens t'asseoir en face de moi.

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

\- Il ne faut pas laisser toutes ces ondes négatives en toi. Viens en face de moi.

La Gryffondor se leva et tel un robot, s'assit face au Serpentard, en tailleur, les paumes posées sur ses genoux, les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel.

\- Ouvre tes chakras, déclara Drago Malefoy.

\- Euh... Comment on fait pour ouvrir ça ?

Inspiration... Expiration. Calme toi Drago. Tout va bien.

\- Ferme les yeux. Détache toi de tout. Ce qui est matériel, ce qui ne l'est pas. Arrête de vouloir consommer. Tu ne fais que renforcer le capitalisme. Tu ne fais que faire travailler des enfants chinois. Pense aux petits chinois. Et ferme tes yeux. Puis inspire... Expire...

Il entendit la respiration de la Gryffondor et cala la sienne dessus. Le calme les entourait. Il se sentait connecté avec elle. Et elle aussi. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir ses chakras finalement. Peut être que cette saleté de Yéti n'était pas si mal qu'il le pensait...

 ** _Merci à_** **_Mbinipuce, UneOtaku Malfoy, Swangranger et tous les lecteurs ! Contente de vous faire rire, c'est justement le but du rating humor ! Bref bisous bisous a la prochaine_**

 ** _* S'en va sur la musique de oui-oui*_**


End file.
